The Doctor at Hogwarts
by TheGreatAndPowerfulBookUnicorn
Summary: The Doctor lands at Hogwarts to find that the Daleks are invading with Voldemort on their side. Rated T just in case. I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER OR DOCTOR WHO!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Everyone knows that the Doctor is a Time Lord, but no one (except for Dumbledore) knows that he is a wizard. So when he landed the TARDIS in Hogwarts, Amy was in for a surprise. When she saw the castle she said the first thing that came to mind

"Doctor, were exactly _are_ we?"

"Amy, we are at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry!" the Doctor exclaimed with joy! Amy could not believe it! She had thought that Hogwarts was a fictional school for young witches and wizards; then again, time travel and aliens were supposed to be fictional to…

"I thought that only wizards could enter Hogwarts? The castle has Muggle- Repelling charms or something on it, yeah?" asked Amy.

"Ah, yes it does, but the thing is….. I'm a Wizard. And yes it is possible to be a Wizard and a Time Lord at the same time. Now come along Pond, we have to talk with the Headmaster" Said the Doctor.

Amy thought of asking him were he learned magic back on Gallifrey, but decided that even if she did ask, the Doctor wouldn't answer her question anyways. Instead she asked a slightly more normal question.

"Doctor, where's your wand?" He looked at Amy like she had gone completely mad.

"The Sonic Screwdriver has a wand mode" The Doctor said. But even as he said it, he seemed rather lost in thought. It had been almost 41 years since he last visited Hogwarts. In fact, he was there when Dumbledore had become headmaster! Now, that was a wonderful moment in history right there. The Wizarding World changed for the better, just because of one man.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After what seemed like hours of searching, a thousand dead ends, and a hundred wrong turns Amy and the Doctor had finally found Dumbledore's office. Guessing the Password wasn't all that hard; although _cockroach cluster_ is a bit on the weird side. The office was unlike any office Amy or the Doctor had ever seen. It was so huge and cavernous that it could hold an entire house. The walls were lined with books and enchanted paintings of former headmasters. On a spindly –legged table there were numerous silver instruments that were used for who-knows-what. The Doctor was simply fascinated with these instruments and kept sonicing them until Dumbledore arrived.

"Hello Doctor. What a surprise! I never thought I would see you again." Dumbledore said with a slightly dumbfounded look on his face.

"Good to see you too…." mumbled the Doctor. He was still looking at the silver instruments with great curiosity and had figured out almost each ones purpose. Then Amy kicked him in the shin and he came back to his senses.

"Oh! Professor Dumbledore! Hello! I'm just stopping by…. Haven't seen you since you became headmaster! By the way, nice fez" Exclaimed the Doctor after he stepped on Amy's foot in return to the kick she gave him. Dumbledore had aged significantly. His auburn hair and beard, now white as the TARDIS is blue, was so long that they both almost touched the floor. On top of that hair was indeed and actual fez, which made the Doctor very happy and made Amy start to giggle a bit.

"Welcome Doctor. And who is the young lady that you have brought with you?" said Dumbledore. Throughout this whole entire, rather short, conversation Amy had been staring at Dumbledore with great curiosity. Although she had seen the impossible, she still thought the Wizarding World was pure fiction, something that a woman had written down on a page. But ever since she began traveling with the Doctor she began to start believing in the impossible more easily than she did before.

"Hello Professor! I am Amelia Pond, but please call me Amy. Amelia is too much fairytale for my liking" Amy said in a sort of impatient and rushed tone because the Doctor was too busy looking around Dumbledore's office to introduce Amy. When she reached the end of her sentence the Doctor flashed her a slightly evil glance because he likes Amelia better than Amy.

"Pleasure to meet you Amy. Would you like a Lemon Drop?" said Dumbledore, completely ignoring the fact that the Doctor was sonicing everything in sight.

"Yes I would, thank you. OI DOCTOR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" said Amy. All of that sonic noise was really getting on her nerves.

"Amy, Professor, I am looking for what I came here for. My TARDIS showed me that some overly-unusual activity was going on. And by overly unusual I mean more unusual than the usual magic stuff. I mean alien stuff, like Raxacoricofallapatorious type stuff" Said the Doctor in his usual slightly distracted voice.

"Doctor, is Raxa- however-the-heck-you-say-that-thing type stuff a bad thing? Because I don't want to be threatened by anyone but Voldemort if I'm going to be in Hogwarts with all this magical stuff, and that includes aliens because after the Sularians I don't want to go through the whole entire I-get-captured-by-aliens-and-almost-die bit again. 'Cause that was NOT FUN!" exclaimed Amy.

"Amy! It's Raxacoricofallapatorious, and I think that it's a bit of both, like me." The Doctor said.

"Wait, Doctor, is you not human? Is Amy extraterrestrial too?" Dumbledore asked. As far as he knew, which is a lot; aliens don't and never have existed.

"No Professor, I am a Time Lord and I assure you, Amy is 100% human. I thought a genius like yourself would know that by now" said the Doctor with an air of surprise. Dumbledore knew almost everything, but the Doctor knew more, except for who River Song was.

"Doctor, can you please tell me what is going on?" Amy said exasperatedly. She had been running with the Doctor for a while now and knew that if this question didn't get asked sooner or later, it would never get answered.

"Well what do you think is happening Pond? The Daleks are invading Earth! Again!" Exclaimed the Doctor.

"Wait, those creepy robot things that were almost used as a weapon in World War II are back? I thought that they had been destroyed!" said Amy. She knew that the Daleks had also been the reason of the Last Great Time War and had been able to escape from the Doctors clutches many times after that and he despised them.

"No Amy, they are never destroyed. They always escape. They always win when I have everything to lose." Said the Doctor, his voice barely a whisper as he took in the situation.

"The Daleks were invading Hogwarts, but besides the fact that I'm here why would they do that? It's nearly impossible to invade the magical boundaries unless you had a witch or wizard with you…. Of course! How could I be so stupid? They do have a wizard with them, don't they Dumbledore and you know who I am talking about don't you? He has murdered many good people and you are the only one he truly fears." The Doctor was on a roll now. He could have gone on like this for forever but then Dumbledore interrupted him.

"Voldemort. Of course. Ever since his rise to power has been recognized he has been trying to infiltrate Hogwarts." Said Dumbledore, grasping the intensity and danger of the situation, And to make matters worse, he was invading Hogwarts with AILENS! If invading with a legion of Death Eaters wasn't bad enough he had to invade with the Daleks, the only thing the Doctor really seemed to fear.

"Well Amy, it looks like you're going to get your wish of getting threatened by Voldemort at Hogwarts. But you're going to have to put up with the Daleks to." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, when I said that I was being SARCASTIC! While I'm at Hogwarts I would rather not be threatened at all! Or be threatened in any other place!" Amy answered. But she knew that as long as she was travelling with the Doctor, she was bound to be threatened were ever she set foot.

"Oh. Sorry." Murmured the Doctor.


End file.
